Spiderman vs Poison Ivy
Spiderman vs Poison Ivy is Peep4Life's two hundred and sixty-eighth DBX! Description Season 18 Episode 13! Marvel vs DC! When Ivy discovers an annoying little spider in her garden, her first call is to kill it. Will Spiderman find a way to survive? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Someone had been busy. And it certainly hadn't been the gardeners. The entire city was in a stranglehold of plants creeping into buildings and claiming whatever territory they wanted. No matter who fought them, they mysteriously vanished. Spiderman decided he would look to the source of the plant outbreak, and found himself in a square. There sat Poison Ivy on a leafy throne. "I suppose it is your turn to try and fight the green?" Ivy asked, using vines to place herself before Spiderman. The masked hero scratched the back of his head. "If by the green, you mean the nasty prickling plants that sprang up everywhere, yeah!" Ivy chuckled. "Then you must defeat me: The Protector of the Green." Here we go! Ivy went to spit a cloud of toxins into Spiderman's face, but the hero leapt backwards. He then blasted a web into Ivy's face, obscuring her vision and delivered several punches and kicks to her stomach. Pam was staggered backwards, and Spiderman fired a web that wrapped around her, allowing Parker to slam her into the gates with great force. Ivy got back to her feet, and summoned vines from the ground that attempted to battle Spiderman in a fistfight, but he was able to pin them back with webs. He then used a web swing to deliver a flying kick, launching Ivy into the bushes. "No time to stop and smell the roses!" Spidey warned, shooting a web around her ankles and drag her out. As Ivy neared, the plant manipulator managed to blow some toxins into Peter's face. With him stunned, Ivy coiled a vine around his waist and slammed him against the wall. The vine didn't release, and Spiderman was bounced off the ground before Ivy, who kicked him into the air. More vines smacked Spiderman around, before coiling around his arm and throwing him face first against the floor. Ivy summoned a plant that spat projectiles at Spiderman, but the hero was able to catch the projectiles in webs, using one to knock Ivy down, and the other to eliminate the plant. Spiderman then fired a series of webs at Ivy, pinning her partly against the gates. She quickly summoned more vines to duel Spiderman in a fistfight, while others pried her free. Spiderman went to deliver a swinging kick on Pam, but her minions seized Spiderman by the limbs and suspended him in front of her. "I would have asked to take one of those beautiful roses." Spiderman joked, all the while working his wrist into position. "I think my girlfriend would-" "She'd find smelling them a nauseating way to die." Ivy finished. Spiderman then fired a web right into her face again, this time covering her mouth as much as her eyes. "Yeah, probably." Spiderman agreed. He then managed to rip himself free of the vines and landed before the struggling Ivy. He kicked her in the legs, and then punched her across the face, where she staggered backwards and into the mouth of her own plant. Spiderman turned to walk away, but his Spidey Senses gave him a heads up. He quickly turned and jumped over the lashing whip of vines that came his way. He landed right next to another plant, however, that spat spores into his face. The mask protected him somewhat, but Ivy wrapped a vine around his throat and slammed him against the walls. She then forced the vine to grab Spiderman's arm and snap it out of place, rendering the right arm and webs useless. Spiderman cried out in pain, which was made worse when Ivy manipulated the plant into swallowing him. Spidey had no choice. He fired as many webs as he could into the throat of the plant, suffocating it from the inside. The plant leaned forwards, deceased, and Spiderman rolled out of its mouth. "Impossible." Ivy complained. Spiderman wiped the liquid off his face. "Now, with Audrey II over there dealt with..." he then fired a web onto both arms of Ivy, trapping her against the wall behind her. She tried to summon her minions, but Spiderman fired a web at her waist. He then pulled with all his strength, splitting Ivy in half. Ivy's split body spilled blood into the plant life in the garden, and the rest of the city's infestation began to falter and fade away. Spiderman clutched the broken arm, and used his still functioning one to web swing to the nearest Emergency Room. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Spiderman! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Battle Category:Strength themed battles Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Comic Books' themed DBXs Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:West only themed DBXs